POR SIEMPRE
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary:Ha Summary:pasado un año desde la llegada de Melanie a las cavernas, Jared quiere hacerle saber cuanto la ama, pero dentro de un volcán puede encenderse otro


_NOTA: OS Par el concurso Lemmonada de Aniversario de Kokoró Black_

**_ONESHOOTFIC_**

**_POR SIEMPRE _**

****

_(Jared & Melanie)_

* * *

**Melanie´s POV**

-Cierra los ojos- me dijo con esa voz única, y varonil, la voz del hombre que me hacía temblar, la voz de quien nunca había dejado de amar

-Tranquilo, no puedo ver nada- y no le mentía de cualquier manera la oscuridad de las cavernas, no me permitía atisbar ni un mínimo alo de luz

-Listo, 1… 2…-comenzó a contar, y una risita se me escapó, sin duda alguna ese hombre era el perfecto compañero para mi locura

-3-dijimos al unísono, mientras el trapo con el que me había vendado, caía al piso

-Qué es esto?- pregunté mientras miraba con detenimiento, la pequeña mesa improvisada que consistía de un mantel, sobre unas cajas de alimentos vacía, dos más la hacían de sillas y había antorchas en lugar de velas, los vasos y los platos que se encontraban ahí, estaban más limpios que los de cualquier comida

Volteé para mirarlo, y en los ojos podía sentir la picazón, el escozor que amenazaba con delatar mis sentimientos, me habían etiquetado como una chica fuerte, pero, no podía decir cuánto significaba para mí el que tuviera este detalle conmigo

-Te gusta?-inquirió confuso, dudando el porqué de mis lágrimas, que habían comenzado a caer, por las mejillas

-Es hermoso- logré articular con voz sofocada, mientras el tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos

-No llores, mi Mel- dijo contra mis labios

Me sentía idéntica a cuando ella estaba en mi cuerpo, Jared encendía cada poro de mi piel con tan solo rozarme, si, bien era el hombre al que no había dejado de amar nunca, ni siquiera en otra dimensión, el era el único que me completaba, el único capaz de lograr que mi mente no reaccionara, y de que solo quisiera sentirme suya en esos instantes.

-Te amo-susurré mientras sus labios descendían por mi cuello, dejando marcas de fuego a su paso

El sonrió y volvió a mi boca, yo la acepté con gusto. Todo me confundía parecía estar en todas partes de mi cuerpo y a la vez en ninguna, de pronto sentí sus fuertes manos tomarme por la cintura, y su frente apoyada en la mía, hasta ese momento supe que el beso había terminado.

-Sabes qué día es hoy?-me preguntó aun con la respiración agitada

-No tengo idea- respondí con expresión inocente. Y no era porque dentro de la caverna no se supiera con exactitud el paso del tiempo más bien ya estaba claro que ese hombre me hacía perder hasta la razón de los días.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a una de las 2 cajas a sentarme

Me sentía tan en paz en ese lugar, solos el y yo como hacía tiempo que no estábamos, tomándole la mano al hombre que amaba, el que no me había traicionado nunca

Si algo admiraba de Jared, era eso, su transparencia y sinceridad, el no había sido hipócrita, no había querido mi cuerpo sin mi alma, y eso aunque fue triste alguna vez, ahora representaba mi todo, Jared me amaba a mí, no a mi cuerpo si no a Melanie Stryder, su mujer.

-Que tanto piensas, mi Mel?-preguntó risueño

-En todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar hoy aquí, respondí

-Si… pero aun no respondes que día es hoy-volvió a reír, con ese cálido sonido que me derretía

-Es que definitivamente no, no lo se

Se puso de pie y sin soltarme un segundo se arrodilló frente a mí y me dijo con una voz sumamente dulce, y hermosa

-Hoy hace un año que te recuperé- respondió, y me pareció ver que agua se acumulaba en sus ojos

-No… no tenía idea- dije casi al borde del llanto otra vez

-Lo sé, pero lo que tú no sabes es como me sentí ese día

Quise hablar y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y todo lo que había sufrido por volver a estar a su lado, las infinitas ganas que tuve de abrazarlo cuando lo vi por primera vez en esas cavernas, lo impotente que me sentía cuando no creyó en que viviera dentro de Wanda, al no poder convencerlo, los celos que me arrollaron cuando la besó para traerme de vuelta, al igual que el amor que me embargó cuando escuché que no lo dejara, que regresara, que a la que besaba era a mi

Me lancé a sus brazos y el me envolvió en ellos, meneando mi cabello y atrapándolo en sus dedos

Me sentía estúpida, y los sollozos que se habían acumulado en mi garganta comenzaron a salir

-Pensé que jamás te volvería ver- dijo con la voz entre cortada- No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al verte en medio de nosotros el primer día que llegaste, era tu cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, pero no era tu alma, mi Mel no estaba ahí

Pero Gracias a Dios te recuperé y ahora estas aquí a salvo entre mis brazos

El hablaba y yo no podía frenar el llanto atorado que tenía, mi mente revivía escenas del tiempo cuando estábamos juntos, cuando vivíamos escondidos si, pero juntos, del tiempo en el que nos separaron, de la vida en una misma barca pero sin que él nos aceptara completamente. Del momento cuando volví a abrir los ojos sintiéndome otra vez yo, con el control de mi cuerpo.

Ese día no me había cansado de mirarlo, creí que hasta lo desgastaría, no había parado de tocarlo, porque todo parecía un sueño, un sueño hermoso, y si hubiese estado muerta, lo aceptaría con gusto, porque al fin él estaba conmigo

-Te amo tanto Jared- dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y el limpiaba como de costumbre mis tontas lágrimas inoportunas con su mano

-Yo también te amo Melanie, nunca podría vivir sin ti- dijo antes de que se llevara mis labios a los suyos

Yo le creía, le creía porque sabía que era verdad, porque en cada movimiento de su boca contra la mía lo sentía, porque en ese hermoso baile de su lengua con la mía, me demostraba que estábamos más que unidos, que él era mío, mío y yo era de él, nos pertenecíamos en este mundo, o en otra galaxia

Sus besos se tornaron fieros y más ardientes de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, mientras él me sostenía de la cadera, y sus manos bajaban por mis muslos

Mi corazón estaba desbocado, y el cuerpo lo sentía chamuscado si el dejaba de tocarme, sus labios delinearon el contorno de mi cara, bajaron por mi clavícula, y degustaron mi cuello, al tiempo que una de sus manos me sujetaba por el hombro, para mantenerme a flote

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaría, un vínculo más de nuestros cuerpos juntos, lo deseaba, lo amaba, y lo esperaba

Me sentía humedecer, antes de que el si quiera me tocara como se debía, entonces como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, la mano que me tenía dando gritos ahogados mientras trabajaba sobre mi muslo, voló a mis pechos, acariciándolos, sobre mi ropa yo gemía consciente de que esas manos eran las únicas que deseaba sobre mí.

Después ya no solo eran sus manos, sin no su boca la que me arrancaba gritos de placer, al morder y bendije que estuviéramos en aquellas cavernas, y en ese sitio en especial, porque estaba segura de que nadie vendría a molestar nuestra acalorada "velada", su mano libre bajó desde mis pechos hasta mi pantalón, desabrochando el botón y entrando en mi intimidad

Mis manos se deleitaban en su perfecta espalda, y mis uñas se clavaban en ella, cuando sus dedos hacían maravillas en mi interior, una mezcla de hielo, y fuego se extendió por mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir tanto escalofríos como una ardiente sensación, estaba por alcanzar la cima del mundo ahora todo se reducía a él y a mí a esa insaciable necesidad de quererlo más cerca de lo que ya estaba, en ese momento confirmé que lo necesitaba más que a mí misma y que mi existencia ahora estaba en esas manos que me hacían estremecer

-Te… amo- dije entre cortadamente, cuando el liberó uno de mis pechos para volver a mi boca, lo sentí sonreír contra ella

Su mano se retiró de mí y me sentí helada sin su abrazador calor dentro mío, me miró complacido y alzó mis brazos para retirar mi blusa, una de sus hábiles manos me desabrochó el sostén, el calor y el efluvio que despedía mi interior lo llamaba a gritos, ya no deseaba estar un segundo más sin el

Sus ojos miraron mi desnudez complacidos, y enseguida volvieron a donde se encontraban, dejando caminos de llamas por donde lamian, mordían o tocaban

-Esto es injusto- dije mientras lo recostaba sobre el suelo de tierra

-Qué?- inquirió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-Que tú no estés en las mismas condiciones que yo- repliqué, aunque muy poco me importaba si estaba o no en las mismas condiciones que yo, lo único que quería era que me penetrara hasta lo más infinito, como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho

-Como digas- dijo sin replicar, mientras me hacía un ademán para que le quitara la playera

-No-respondí- al tiempo que mis dientes jalaban hacia arriba- lo haremos a mi modo-completé, cuando hube dejado una buena parte de su abdomen al descubierto, lo llené de besos húmedos, para después ascender hasta su oreja y susurrar

-Ahora completa el trabajo-dije al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo

Eso lo descompuso y me tiró a mi sobre el piso, dejando mi cuerpo atrapado con el de el y mis piernas volvieron a enrollarse en su cintura, se quitó la playera lo más rápido posible, y sus manos después volaron a su cierre para medio quitarse el pantalón

Me incorporé un poco sin retirar mis piernas, y baje sus prendas hasta poder apreciar lo que yo, y solo yo había provocado en su cuerpo, me mordí un labio

-Que quieres Mel, torturarme?- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Adivinaste-respondí al tiempo que tomaba su erección entre mis manos y le masajeaba arriba y abajo, no tenía precio ver su cara, estaba realmente excitado, y por alguna razón a mí también me provocaba la misma reacción

-No puedo- dije dejándome caer

-Que cosa?- preguntó estupefacto

-No puedo verte así, mientras yo me siento vacía sin ti- le reproché, y el se rio

-Entonces que quieres?-preguntó aun cuando conocía la respuesta

-Eso-respondí señalando su erección-dentro de mi-concluí

No hubo que repetirlo, se deshizo de mis pantalones en un segundo y de mis bragas para dejarme completamente desnuda ante él, cuando estuvo sobre mí de nuevo, tiré de los suyos para completar el vínculo

-Feliz aniversario mi Mel-dijo antes de penetrarme sin piedad

Fueron 1,2, 3 y mas embestidas las que me dio antes de volver a llegar al clímax, y el no tardó en hacerlo después de mi

Me acurruqué en su pecho desnudo, trazando figuras en el, mientras me acariciaba el cabello con una de sus manos

-No puedo creer que haya pasado un año-dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio

-Fue muy rápido-respondí

-¡Demonios!-gritó sobresaltándome ¿Qué no acabábamos de hacer el amor?

-Qué pasa?- inquirí buscando sus ojos

-Ese día te prometí que saldríamos de aquí, y no he cumplido con mi promesa

-Mi amor- dije acariciando su cara-no necesito salir, para encontrar la felicidad

-su cara fue de sorpresa- la felicidad, mi felicidad está contigo, donde estés tú

-Un día mi Mel, no sé cuando, pero saldremos de aquí- respondió

-Mientras estemos así unidos-dije-no hay porque salir de aquí

Una sonrisa me comió la cara al tiempo que otra se extendía por la de el

-Somos uno…. Por siempre- dijo

-Gracias, pro este hermoso aniversario- respondí aun masajeando su abdomen

-Que dices? aun no acaba- rio

-Si falta la comida-dije entre risas

-Ya que nos comimos el postre- volvió a reír

-Por cierto ¿Quién preparo esto?- pregunté mirándolo de nuevo

-Un alma muy generosa y un humano enamorado se ofrecieron-concluyó

Sonreí al imaginarme decorando el lugar a Ian y Wanda

-Te amo- dije sin rebatir nada

-Yo mas Melanie, mucho mas

-Por siempre- dijimos al unísono

Y así se veían nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en uno, bajo la luz de las antorchas en suelo de tierra dentro de un volcán, ausentes de un mundo en lucha. Pero viviendo su libertad.

* * *

Ok este es un lemmon mas decente xD Graciias a Kokoro q me dejó partiiciipar con este OS pra su concursO y q creen?

Gané el segundo lugar ^^ Después de la tormenta siiempre sale el arcoiiriis

Reviews?


End file.
